phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Family Phineas
The family becomes marooned after a summer storm shipwrecks them on an island, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella use the opportunity to build a Swiss Family style tree house. Meanwhile, Candace tries to get them to build a boat so she can get back in time for Jeremy's party. After finding out what Big Laundry meant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses free monkey labor to boost a new laundromat business. Episode Summary Phineas, in a rain coat and hat, is shown steering a boat, he tells Isabella to raise the jib and asks Ferb if he has seen any sign of the great white whale, to which Candace tells them they better not be talking about her. The boat they are in is shown being pushed by a car and not even out to sea yet, which Linda questions them about and Lawrence corrects her saying it is not actually called a boat, but a sloop, and then he brings up other nautical terms. Candace alerts the family that she wants to hurry up with this boating because Jeremy is throwing a romantic summer soirée which she doesn't want to miss. Lawrence then assures her that it will only be a three hour tour and Linda says she could use the time to sunbathe. Lawrence notices Perry is missing and Phineas tells him he left Perry with Baljeet. Baljeet is shown staring intently a foot away from Perry and Buford walks up to him asking what he is doing. Baljeet informs Buford that he is watching Perry and that he promised to not take his eyes off of him all day, which Buford then finds boring and considers "motivating" Perry with a bat but Baljeet quickly stops him. Perry's communicator watch starts beeping and look around to see what is making the noise causing Perry to swallow his watch to try to hide it, but it can still be heard from within Perry's stomach. stare at Perry. Phineas is doing his, "king of the world bit" of which Isabella queried, and Ferb is swimming with dolphins like the dolphins. A buoy ahead with three flags is deciphered by Isabella as each meaning, crab season, hold the mustard, and Isabella is deciphering the last flag to mean storm warning, they float into a massive storm that blocks the sun making it dark to Candace's displeasure. Lawrence assures them that he can head them back to shore, but then several waves take over the direction the sloop goes and it is flung towards a whirlpool with Lawrence still sure he has everything under control. Major Monogram's voice can be heard coming from Perry's stomach with Perry giving a distressed expression because are staring directly at Perry with the voice coming from him. Buford comments that he thinks the noise is coming from Perry's stomach, Baljeet replies that he must be hungry and runs off to grab something for him to eat and Buford puts Perry across his shoulder. With Buford's back turned Perry shoots out his tongue a couple feet with his watch attached so Major Monogram can see him. Major Monogram asks what Perry's situation is, and Perry grabs his watch and angles it so Monogram can see Buford hugging Perry. Monogram comments how terrible the timing with this was because they had just sent all of their field agents to sensitivity training. Realizing they were out of options, Monogram sends Carl in an ice cream truck. Lawrence and Linda comment how the storm is clearing up, and about how terribly their sloop fared in it but everyone seemed fine except they couldn't find Ferb. They saw him buried upside down and tried to pull him up, but it turned out just to be his pants, he walked over covering himself with a huge leaf to take them back, and Candace is seen pulling off a barrel from her head, which has an octopus under it, and lobsters and a fish under that. Lawrence tells Candace to find some food and his boys to build a shelter because they may be there for a while, which causes Candace to realize that she might miss Jeremy's romantic summer soirée, which causes her to freak out and Lawrence to calm her down. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella head out and find a suitable place to build a shelter, and get right on it once they do, while employing the help of the local wildlife. Monogram, over a monitor in Carl's ice cream truck, reminds Carl that nothing distracts kids like ice cream and he needs to distract those kids guarding Perry so Perry can get away and get on to his mission. are sad because they could not find Perry's platypus food but then they hear the ice cream truck and race towards it, leaving Perry to put on his fedora but before he could go, Baljeet runs back to bring him along making Perry eat his fedora to hide it. Baljeet puts Perry onto the ground to order as Carl gets Buford's order wrong and a door opens on the truck which Perry jumps in after coughing up his hat. Amidst Buford's screams Carl peels out causing Buford to realize he didn't pay and Baljeet to realize he didn't order, and that Perry is missing now! Carl brings Perry up to speed and tells him that he lost some time but Carl brought along the escape cone. The ice cream atop the ice cream truck fires away as a rocket with Perry on board, it sprouts wings and its cherry on top slides to Perry revealing a screen with Monogram telling Perry that Doofenshmirtz is up to something and he wants Perry to put a stop to it. Following a tracking signal Perry flies the ice cream to the same island his owners have been marooned on. His ice cream melts and falls and he freaks out and grabs the cherry which turns into a parachute and he glides into a volcano where Doofenshmirtz is looking at his watch angrily because Perry is late. Doof notices Perry is there and tells him he had a trap waiting for him but there is no time now so he grabs him and puts him in front of a screen where he projects his plan. He comments on how "a few schemes ago" he couldn't figure out what "big laundry" meant, well it meant for him to offer a free laundromat to the entire population of the Tri-State Area to bring all the local laundromats out of business, freeing up prime real estate locations for his newest franchise, the "Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology". He built the laundromat in the volcano on this island because of all the free monkey labor, he had to build a monkey-enslavinator helmet to do it but he only had to build one "because, you know, monkey see monkey do." While being distracted by a monkey putting the red clothes in with the white wash, Perry knocks Doof over with the red clothes. are putting up "Lost Platypus" posters when Buford asks why doesn't Baljeet just buy a new platypus, which gives Baljeet an idea. Candace is walking around when a monkey kisses her, she freaks out and several monkeys grab her and fling her up into the shelter Lawrence told to build, which appears almost as good as a mansion. Phineas gives Candace a tour which included showing her them giving a monkey a shower to the tune of the theme song. Candace freaks out again, asking why, if they went to all this trouble to build such a fancy shelter, didn't they just built a bridge back to town, a coconut powered hovercraft, or even a gigantic slingshot to shoot them back to the mainland. Candace storms off and walks into the unfinished emergency exit, which is nothing as of yet but is supposed to have a "whole slide thing that dumps you into the hot tub" but they were waiting on some parts. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fighting and Doofenshmirtz throws his shoe but Perry dodges and the shoe knocks the monkey-enslavinator helmet off of the monkey and they all realize whats going on and get angry. As Candace is racing off to tell her parents about the shelter, Phineas asks her if she wants a banana smoothie, Candace yells at them that they will get busted this time, and Phineas assumes that means no to the smoothie. Perry is sliding down a line of clothes, as soon as he touches each outfit he is magically wearing them while the outfit before shreds behind him and jumps into Doofenshmirtz who gets knocked into his lifting machine which leads to a humongous washer, Perry gets a kick in and then jumps off leaving Doofenshmirtz to get washed and the monkeys use too much soap. As the monkeys start the washer Doofenshmirtz yells at them for using starch, the washer erupts in a wave of pink suds and Perry jumps onto an ironing board and uses it as a surfboard to sure the waves of pink suds erupting from the volcano. Seeing this, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella think it is the volcano itself erupting and race away passing Candace and Phineas warns her about the "pink lava." Questioning pink lava, Candace turns around to see it and then runs. Lawrence is shown making the final pounds to their sloop when Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella race onto it bringing Lawrence and Linda with them and then waves of pink suds shoot their sloop homeward. Perry is shown water-skiing off of their boat. are finishing making a fake Perry, but they are disappointed with the result. When Baljeet breaks down, Buford runs off leaving Baljeet on his own. Phineas returns home and is talking to Baljeet but Baljeet is trying to confess to losing Perry when Perry walks by and notices the Perry dummy. Phineas notices it too and figures Baljeet made Perry a friend and tells Baljeet how he knew he could count on him. Baljeet's eyes goes wild as he falls to the ground and Perry angrily chatters at the Perry dummy. Songs *''Carl!'' *''Quirky Worky Song (Tropical Island Remix)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Unknown. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry couldn't get away from so Major Monogram sent Carl to rescue Perry and deliver a cherry for Monogram to give his mission. Memorable Quotes Background Information Second time Ferb loses his clothes. It was never revealed why only Isabella was invited to the ship.' ' Continuity *Ferb and Isabella were wearing the same sailor uniforms that they wore when they were looking for Buford's pet goldfish Biff ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The Flynn-Fletcher family own a sloop christened the HMS Lindana as in Linda's song, I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!. ("Flop Starz") *Candace still intends to name her children Xavier and Amanda. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *The activities in the full theme song still continue to try and be fulfilled, this time with giving a monkey a shower. When they give a monkey a shower, background music is played that matches its spot in the Theme Song. *Dr. D finally realizes what "Big Laundry" actually meant. ("The Lake Nose Monster") *Heinz Doofenshmirtz said about pelicans in Mom's Birthday "What are you, a bird, or a garbage disposal?" In this episode, Phineas uses a pelican's mouth to get rid of some trash. *Ferb uses a turtle shell as a safety helmet, like when Phineas, Ferb and Candace used live turtles as the same. ("It's About Time!") Allusions *'The Swiss Family Robinson': The episode and the title is based on Swiss Family Robinson. *'Three hour tour': The family goes on a three hour tour just like on Gilligan's Island. This also foreshadows the shipwreck later in the episode. *'Great white whale': Phineas asks Ferb if he has seen any sign of the great white whale, which is referencing the novel Moby Dick. *'Titanic': Phineas can be seen doing a famous pose from the movie, Titanic, where Jack Dawson (Leonardo Dicaprio) stands on the bow of the ship and shouts "I'm the king of the world, woohoo!" Also once the ship is repaired, Dad says, "Women and children first", the same thing Captain Smith said in the movie. ("Women and children first" is a tradition maritime rescue situations.) *'Tiny Toon Adventures': Buford says Elmyra Duff's catch phrase, "I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and never let you go." This sentiment is also shared by another Warner Bros. cartoon character, Hugo the Abominable Snowman. ("I will name him George, and I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him and pat him and pet him and and rub him and caress him and....") *'Charles Ponzi': One of the three majors offered by the Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology is Ponzi schemes; one of the most infamous in recent history was perpetrated by Bernard Madoff. (The other two are mayhem and larceny.) *The "warm and cozy family room" has a bird perched on a circular swing that looks like the perches from the Enchanted Tiki Room *Ronald McDonald Video Series: Lawrence said control in the whirlpool the same way the famous mascot said in one of his videos in his video series ( the video when they went out to see for treasure). *'Pinky and the Brain' also attempted to create a giant laundry operation on a tropical island, although in their case, the goal was to create a world-wide case of static cling. *flintstones: when the gang was building the tree house the used a pelican's mouthas a trash can just like the flintstones Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro